


Cat Got Your Di**?

by lalalover184



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Daiki being horny, Gay Sex, Job Loss, Light BDSM, M/M, Neko Abuse, Reality Checks, Sad, Sexiness, Unequality, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalover184/pseuds/lalalover184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami really can't afford one, so why the fuck did one break into his house? Simple response, "Dat ass".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Neko Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so if you came for the title hi!! Lol idk but yeah this is a story, not story it's gonna get somewhere but just mostly cute stuff with some reality checks..ew right?
> 
> So I was listening to Kiss n' Tell by Ke$ha when thinking about this so yeah XD

I can't afford one” Kagami said bluntly to Kise who was practically skipping besides the red head holding a pizza take out. “Aww I'll buy you one Kagamicchi! They aren't that expensive” Kise said smiling slinging the bag around, “besides I'm visiting before I have to go back for filming get one with me pleeaase we can have play dates!” Kagami rolled his eyes and sighed. “It's too much responsibility...and I'm not sure one would like me an-” “LOOK A SHOP! It just opened here right!? Let's go look!!” Kise shouted in excitement grabbing Kagami’s arm running to a newly opened Neko shop which a had a huge display window open for the public.

There was a crowd at the window, people looking in to see the cute or sexy mutant creatures, people pointing and awning over them. When Kagami and Kise made it to the window there were a few male Nekos. One had black hair and black ears and tail with nothing on but short shorts, he looked happy and interested in the people he was looking out the glas, his tail swaying. Another one Kagami noticed looked a lot more intimidating, his hair was red and his eyes each a different color, one was red and one was bright yellow, it gleamed every time he moved his head a certain way. He looked bored and annoyed and just layed down curling up in a position to where his back was facing the crowd. The last one that was on display looked like a normal dark bluish cat, it was just grooming itself not paying much attention to the commotion outside the window.

“Aww! They're so cute!” Kise cooed, “yeah and expensive” Kagami added still looking at the three cat creatures. A man appeared in the window picking up the normal cat by its back fat trying to feed it something, a little gray cube that looked chewy but fake. Kagami noticed the man’s nervous and aggravated expression, he shook the cat a little trying to make it eat the cube but it turned its head to face away from the gray substance. The man then walked off from the window still carrying the cat disappearing to the back. “Let's get one now!! Kagamicchi please!” Kise begged making a huge fuss, Kagami sighed and looked at his friend with slight guilt, “okay we can but tomorrow okay? It's too late to get one tonight.” Kise jumped up in excitement and hugged the red head grinning, “Thank you Kagamicchi! I'm gonna call kuorkocchi on my way home and tell him to come along tomorrow!” Kise said before pulling away and running down the sidewalk towards his hotel. “Bye!” He waved, “Oi! My pizza- tch...shit” Kagami sighed and walked in the opposite direction to his apartment looking down dreading the cold air and semi long walk back to his home.

Kagami groaned and threw his head back regretting leaving his wallet on his dresser leaving a wide opportunity for Kise to ask for favors since he treated him this afternoon. He never thought purchasing a Neko would be one of the things Kise would want to do, the creatures were souly made for sexual purposes. “Sex pets” are what they were referred to, but to a certain extent Kagami wasn't that surprised since people who were on Kise’s social class often bought the lewd creatures just for a way of release, not actually interested in a relationship. Kagami continued his dreadful walk through an alleyway, a shortcut to his apartment. He hummed softly kicking random cans and pulling his black beanie down more trying to keep his ears from freezing off.

As he walked he kept hearing little noises behind him, he checked occasionally just to make sure it wasn't some creep or the boogeyman or something until he saw a trashcan fall down by itself with a loud clash. “What the fuck!?” He yelled out to nobody as he stared at the trashcan as if it were going to talk back. He turned and started walking a lot quicker until he increasingly started walking faster and faster soon at a full blown sprint towards his apartment. After five minutes he made it to his apartment complex and skipped about four steps getting to his door, unlocking it and rushing in shutting the door and triple locking it. He panted heavily and looked out the window, nothing. Of course. He knew he was being ridiculous but he still couldn't shake the feeling of something following him.

He let out a long breath and laughed to himself taking off his jacket and beanie laying them on the counter. He was exhausted and decided to take a shower in the morning ending the night with a poptart and some college basketball, taking off his shirt and pants resting on the couch until he finally dozed off. 

Kagami felt warm, no. He felt something warm on him, he felt something watching him. He snapped open his eyes and looked at the source of the warmth on his belly. It was a cat. Kagami jumped and hit the floor, “h-how the hell!?” He stuttered looking at the cat, it just meowed and hopped off the couch trotting over to Kagami flicking its tail in curiosity looking up at him with blue eyes that almost matched its fur color. “When did you- whoa no are you the Neko from the shop?” He asked the cat picking it up looking at it in the eyes expecting an answer. The cat just meowed and flicked its tail, Kagami sighed and put the cat down, “guess not” he stood up and walked to his kitchen grabbing a bowl and some milk out of the fridge, pouring some in the bowl and setting it down on the floor. “Here cat” he called standing up straight again watching the cat come over and sniff the bowl, sit and look up at Kagami.

“What you don't like milk?” Kagami asked raising an eyebrow. The cat came over and purred rubbing his head and body against Kagami's legs, “oh no you aren't going to pull this cliché cat shit that will make me fall in love with you, you're going to a shelter buddy after I get out of the shower you're gone” Kagami picked up the cat and sat it on the couch before grabbing his clothes he had on the night before, throwing them into the hamper and going into his bathroom.

He sighed and started his shower, looking into his mirror at himself. He was stressed no doubt. Having been laid off from his job as electrician had him wondering what the hell he was going to do about bills and food. He sighed again and took off his boxers stepping into the shower relaxing at the feel of the hot water beating down on him, he closed his eyes, thinking.

Kagami had his eyes closed for a while before opening them again, he looked down and there in the shower with him, at his feet, was the cat. Kagami nearly fell back but caught himself, “what the fuck!? Damn cat you almost killed me!” He yelled out, “get the hell out!” Kagami's nerves were bad, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. The cat, however just looked at him smirking. Kagami was freaked out and took a step back. “Get the fuck out.” He said sternly trying not to show how freaked out he was, the cat just kept staring looking him up and down.

“You know what I'm not doing this shit, your a fucking animal.” He said picking up the cat and getting out of the shower grabbing a towel, setting the cat down on the toilet his back towards it putting the towel around his waist. “There's no way in hell i'm going to sit around and be scared of a fucking ca-” “Damn you have a big dick” Kagami spun around in shock to face a tan blue haired Neko sitting on his toilet. “WHA-” Kagami scrambled back and slipped falling on his ass, scooting back to the wall, eyes still on the tan male Neko who was shaking his head trying to get the water off of him. “Oh fuck...no..no no no, no you gotta go” Kagami said panting slightly, still shocked from the sudden appearance. The neko just smirked, “why? I just got here, your not going to treat me?” He crawled closer tail swaying, his ears perked and his eyes deep.

“No! You broke into my apartment! Why the hell would I treat you?” Kagami said trying to stand but the neko grabbed his arm. “No, it doesn't take much...just sex, we can make it quick. I can suck you off” he said moving his face lower to Kagami’s crotch. “Wha- Fuck no!” He pushed the nekos face back, then stood quickly making sure the towel was secured around his waist. The neko sat on the floor rubbing his head looking up at Kagami with his deep blue eyes, he looked annoyed. “Well you gave me milk earlier so what's the problem now?” He asked confused. Kagami noticed he was naked and threw a towel at him, “here! And that's a damn drink not a sexual thing, you- you're insane, I'm taking you back to that damn sho-” the neko stood and hugged him. “No! Please...no...don't take me back there...i'll do anything...just...please” he voice was desperate and he shook against Kagami's body, he clung to him for what almost seemed like dear life. Kagami was speechless.

They stood there for a few seconds which felt like minutes, until Kagami pulled him away looking into his eyes. The blunette looked scared, his eyes were wide and more human like than before. Kagami's heart ached, he couldn't just give him back after looking at him like that, “...fine...I won't take you back.” He said sighing in defeat, “but you can't stay here either...i'll give you two days to find a place” he said leaving the bathroom walking back to his bedroom. The neko followed, “why can't I stay here?” He asked sitting on the bed. Kagami's eye twitched in annoyance, “because I can't afford a neko- “Aomine” he said cutting Kagami off. “What?” “My name is Aomine Daiki” he said, Kagami nodded. “Okay Aomine well..I can't afford anyone to stay here...so” Kagami said grabbing some clothes from his drawers.

“I see…” Aomine was focusing more on the red heads ass now flicking his tail as Kagami bent down, the towel not as long as he thought. “Yeah so I'll help you find somewhere and everything but-” his cell phone rang. Aomine grabbed it and tapped it, “no! Give it to me” Kagami said holding his hand out but Aomine dashed out the room with it, “Hey!!” Kagami ran after him.

Aomine attempted to go out the front door but Kagami trapped him in the corner holding his wrist up above his head. “You fucking cat where the hell did you think you were gonna go?” Kagami asked obviously pissed trying to take the phone out of Aomine’s hand. Aomine let out a moan purposely, squirming a bit, “this position is fucking hot, I see you know what you're doing” he smirked. Kagami just glared angry at himself for the heat flustering up in his cheeks, “shut up, I'm trying to get my phone you little slut” Kagami immediately regretted saying that when he saw Aomine smirk more. “Yeah call me that again babe, I love when you talk dirty to me-” there was a knock at the door. Kagami panicked, if anyone saw he had a neko in his apartment, it would be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think should I stop now and jump off a cliff into the dumpster of failure orrr continue??


	2. Got Milk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to bring out the personalitys a bit more XD And I already have like the first four chapters thought out. These updates won't be as often as this lol

Kagami's eyes widen, “w-who is it?” He asked wearily. “Kagami-kun? It's Tetsu.” Kagami bit his lip and snatched his phone out of Aomine’s hand, “hey- mph!” Kagami put a hand over the nekos mouth quickly and gave him a look, “Oh kuroko...hey uh…n-now isn't a good time I'm..cleaning up broken glass..” Kagami said nervously trying to think of a way to lock Daiki in a room. “Kagami-Kun I know you're lying, plus it won't take long I just came to give you something Kise-Kun told me to give you before he had to leave this morning” Kuroko said clearly and dully as usual.

Aomine started licking Kagami's hand. He slid his tongue in between his fingers and started to suck on them hotly looking at Kagami as he did as if he were trying to prove something. Kagami watched him, his cheeks becoming hot and red, the way the cat was looking at him was exotic in itself. “Kagami?” Kuroko called, “o-oh yeah! Hold on Tetsu!” Kagami grabbed Aomine's wrist and led him to his bedroom and put him on the bed. “Okay look...i'll let you stay..a week! If you jus-” “month” Aomine said smirking, his tail flicking. “That's too long, there's no way in hell-” Aomine moaned out, Kagami immediately covering his mouth, “stop you asshole! Okay a month just stay in here and shut up will you” he uncovered his mouth and glared, “and don't touch my stuff” Kagami said before leaving the room closing the door, hurriedly going over to his front door opening it.

Kuroko just looked at him blankly holding an envelope, “you okay Kagami-kun?” He asked glancing into the apartment. “Yeah! I'm fine, just broke a vase messing with my basketball...so what's up?” Kuroko handed him the envelop, “Kise-kun said it's to help out with getting a pet you wanted, I'm not sure what pet he meant though.” Kuroko explained, Kagami pocketed the envelope and sighed. “Are you alright? Have you found another job?” Kuroko asked, a slight tone of worry could be heard in his voice. Kagami smiled softly and nodded, “yeah I applied for a few..none have gotten back with me though and tomorrow I'm supposed to be going to the office and get my last check so I'll be fine...thanks Tetsu” Kagami reassured smiling. Kuroko nodded and started walking away, “text me” he said before completely walking off. 

Kagami shut the door and let out a long sigh before locking the door and walking back to his room. Aomine was going through his drawers, he had put on one of Kagami's oversized long sleeved shirts that was all black except the letters that spelled out his last name on the front in red and the same with his first name on the back. “Are you the child of thing one and thing two from cat in the hat? Doing the opposite of what I say.” Kagami said snatching a pair of boxers Aomine had out of his hands and put it back along with everything else he had on the floor. “Curiosity kills the cat Aho” Kagami said pushing his drawers back in, Aomine sat on the bed the oversized shirt covering up most of his bottom half, “Kagami Taiga...hm I like it, easy to roll of the tongue while doing it” he smirked and chuckled.

Kagami rolled his eyes trying to ignore the neko, “whatever, don't you have somewhere else to go?” He asked looking at Aomine with a bit of annoyance and curiosity. Aomine shrugged, “nope” he replied his tail flicking and ears twitching. Kagami just looked at him, he now could see how hot the neko actually was. His tan skin bringing out his deep blue eyes and hair, his lips thin but juicy, his legs firm, and the way the shirt fit him made him look adorable. Kagami shook his head out of the trance and sighed, “okay well...a month and that's it alright?”, Aomine nodded and slid off the bed in front of Kagami on his knees, his nose rubbing at Kagami's crotch gently. “Should I make my first payment-” Kagami hit his head, “quit it baka! You're not going to suck me off! Okay...I see we have to set rules here.”

Kagami sighed again for what seemed the hundredth time that morning and sat on the bed. “First and foremost, do not randomly get all sexual and..moan for no damn reason that shits annoying” Kagami explained. “What if there is a reason? Ya know...I'm horny ninety-six percent of the time...I can't help it with such a sexy man walking around...it's like catnip” Aomine smirked looking over at Kagami winking at him. Kagami just scowled, “well if that's a problem then you are more than welcome to leave” he said throwing a pillow at Aomine’s face. “Stop trying so hard Aho” “Aho? Is that my nickname?” He asked. Kagami just rolled his eyes, “I'm insulting you.”

 

Later in the day Kagami found himself deciding not to go out for the day. He needed to job search and keep an eye out on a new “pet” that he had not intended on having. He sat at the kitchen table with his laptop searching up jobs while Aomine lazily laid on the couch holding the remote, switching through channels. Kagami hummed quietly thinking to himself until his thoughts were interrupted by some very overly dramatic porn. “Turn that shit off!” Kagami yelled out but Aomine seemed like he didn't hear him, his eyes were transfixed on the screen in front of him. Kagami stood up and went over to the tv turning it off, “Oi! Do you hear m-” he saw what looked like milk running down Aomine's leg and immediately just felt like jumping off the highest tower in Tokyo. Kagami felt his cheeks burning, the lewd scene before him was just too much.

Aomine panted softly, clutching onto the couch, eyes half open and lustful. His tail thumped against the couch and he drooled slightly. Kagami didn't know what to do or how to respond’ “o-Oi? Aomine...uh you okay?” He asked dumbly, of course he was okay, he was more than okay. “Kagami..” Aomine said breathlessly gripping the couch harder, “fuck me..” 

Kagami's nose exploded, blood poured and he ran into the kitchen grabbing napkins. “Fuck!” There was no way in hell was gonna get hard from that, he couldn't. If he gave in now then it'd be hard to not everytime the opportunity arouse. Kagami cleaned up his nose, grabbed his laptop and hurriedly went into his room locking the door, not even glancing back at Aomine. What could he do? What was that? He wasn't even touching himself. Kagami's mind was spinning with questions, he needed answers, and the only place he could think of is that neko shop. He decided to go there tomorrow on his way home from the office, maybe there was guide or the shop owner could just know what the fuck is going on with these Nekos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks for reading! And thanks for the Kudos and great comments<3 I loved it! Yes Daiki is a horny son of a bicth but we all still love him X3 I'll update soon!


	3. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3!! Thanks guys for readingXD I love when you guys comment and stuff<3

Kagami didn't come out his room for the rest of the day. He knew he was being a bitch, not facing the situation but how could he? The next morning he came out of his room, took a shower, and went to the kitchen. He looked around for Aomine but there was no sign of him. Kagami figured he went out for a walk or something and made breakfast enough for him and Aomine and set his on the counter with a note attached to it telling him how to use the microwave. Kagami ate, then got dressed, then left for the office.

His trip to the office was exhausting. One of the employees he knew that didn't get laid off kept apologizing like he was broken record, even though Kagami strained his mouth into a smile so many times and reassured him it was alright that no one could control it. He sighed thinking about it, but now he had better things to do. 

Kagami saw the Neko shop ahead, but the feeling of excitement and happiness was gone. It wasn't like the night he came with Kise. It felt different. It felt like something wasn't right, but he approached it, looking at the shop from the outside, the display window had curtains covering the area from the inside. The outside walls had cat decorations and cute words on it, like a normal pet shop would have. Kagami went in.

The shop was clean and very big, there was shelves of stuff all on the left and right sides of the shop. There was a long counter in the front and another huge shelf with stuff behind it, and beside the shelf was a metal looking door with a lock on it. Kagami looked around for an employee or shop owner but, there was no one in sight, so he decided to look around. Kagami went to the left shelf and looked at all the stuff on it. Collars, sex bears, neko milk, some kind of beads, Kagami just walked away. He heard a door slam and a man appeared behind the counter, the man he saw the night when he came here with Kise.

“Oh hello! Sorry about that did I keep you waiting?” The man asked smiling a bit. Kagami smiled slightly back, “no, no you didn't” Kagami said walking over to the counter. The man looked a bit young, maybe in his mid thirties, his hair was black and wavy and his eyes sharp, he looked like a magician in his past life. “What can I do for you?” He asked. “I was wondering if there was a guide or if you could answer some questions for me...well my friend he bought a neko week ago from someone and he was too nervous to come ask so..” The man chuckled. “There is a guide but it won't answer the questions you have” the man bent over and came back up with a thin book in his hand sliding it over the counter to Kagami who took it gladly.

“Ask anything” He said, Kagami nodded, “so how do you generally take care of a Neko becau-” “sex, or sexual pleasure will satisfy them, they aren't very nice when they don't get what they want, and if your Neko is too lazy for it and acting sluggish, we have treats for that, more like viagra for humans” he said chuckling. Kagami huffed a laugh and continued, “what if he's over sexual, and you don't have time for it? How could you stop that?” The man laughed, “I'd say you have a good Neko, you can't stop it but you can occupy him if you're too busy, we have toys for that, but naturally they'll prefer sex, and if your friend hasn't had sex with it yet it's natural for it to be really lewd and grabby.”

Kagami realized now, but he still wasn't going to give in that easily. “So what kind of toys do you think would help?” Kagami asked looking around, the man came from behind the counter and went over to one of the shelves. “Is the neko a preferable bottom or top?” Kagami thought about it, and remembered what Aomine told him yesterday while he was laying on the couch. “Bottom..” Kagami answered looking a little nervous as the man grabbed for dildos, beads and some other thing that looked like it could stick to the wall. “Alright here's our variety of bottom Neko toys-” a phone rang and the man went over to the counter answering it. Kagami continued looking at the toys wondering which one would satisfy Daiki enough to leave him the hell alone.

The man was talking lowly but harshly into the phone. “I don't care how you do it, stuff it down its throat if you have too, if they change it'll be harder….yeah...bye.” He put the phone down and smiled at Kagami, “sorry about that, did you find what you were looking for?” He asked. Kagami shook off that weary feeling again and smiled back picking up the beads. “Aww good choice! I'll ring those up for you” he said tapping the register, Kagami brought the beads over and pulled out his wallet, paying for the beads. The man happily put them in a brown paper bag along with the guide and gave it to Kagami, “thanks” the red head said before turning to walk out the shop noticing a help wanted sign on the door.

“You looking for someone to work here?” Kagami turned back around and asked, the man nodded and sighed smiling, “you can imagine how many people wouldn't want to work at a sex shop” he laughed. Kagami bit his lip, “so...if I wanted to work here…” Kagami started, “you could start tomorrow, and since you're my first one I'll pay you nine seventy-five an hour and you'll have weekends off.” Kagami was desperate and at this point he didn't care about where he worked, the bills were due soon and he had to survive. “Okay, I'll start tomorrow” Kagami said smiling, feeling a little excited for his new job. The man smiled wider and pulled a pen and a clipboard with some paperwork on it. “Keep the pen and you can bring this back tomorrow, the shop opens at twelve and closes at three in the morning, you'll be helping out a lot thank you...uh” “Kagami Taiga” Kagami said holding his hand out grinning. The man shook it and smiled back “Katsunori Harasawa, I'll see you tomorrow then Kagami” Kagami nodded, took the clipboard and pen and headed out.

As he was walking back to his apartment he started thinking about what kind of people he would see come in the shop. What they would buy, what they would look like. Usually Kagami thought only pervs and teenagers would come but he wouldn't exactly know since he wasn't one who preferred sexual items or nekos, it just so happened one snuck into his house, how lucky. 

Kagami made it to his apartment unlocking the door and opening it only to be greeted by Aomine who pounced on him causing him to fall back. “Kagami! I missed you, welcome home” Aomine smirked leaning down pressing his lips against Kagami's. Kagami was trapped under the neko, the bastard was heavy, but he managed to move his head so their lips parted. “Get off me! Your heavy Aho!” He yelled, his cheeks growing hotter. Aomine got off him and went over the the couch sitting on it yawning still wearing Kagami's shirt, “I missed you...where'd you go?” Daiki asked tail swaying.

Kagami stood up and dusted himself off putting the brown bag on the counter, “I should be asking you that, where were you this morning?” Kagami asked going into the kitchen washing his hands. Aomine yawned, “I went outside and took a nap on the wall, messed with a couple of birds and took a muffin from a kid and that's it.” Kagami rolled his eyes, “cats...anyways I got you something” Kagami said drying his hands going over to the brown bag pulling out the beads. Aomine scowled, “you went there...didn't you?” He asked eyes narrowing. 

Kagami looked at him confused, “yeah but I didn't say anything about you...I mean why don't you like it there anyway? It seems cozy and the guy who works there seems ni-” Aomine moved too quick for Kagami to even realize he was pinned up against the wall looking straight into his eyes. Kagami was nervous, Aomine was making an expression he never really saw before, it was nothing like his cocky smirk, or scared, hurt expression. It was deadly. “I hate those fucking people, I know their intentions, I was only at that shop for two days and I...seen the way they treat my kind Kagami...they drug us up and ship us around the country...I escaped before they could do anything else to me...I just remember being told not to eat the cube” Aomine said looking down, his ears flat, his tail still. Kagami didn't know what to say, but he didn't really believe it was as bad as Aomine thought. Yes it was scary to him, but a normal person would see it was just the way things were. “What's wrong with the cube?” Kagami remembered Aomine not taking it when Katsunori was trying to feed it to him. 

Aomine shook his head, “some neko told me not to eat it...it takes your whole freedom he said before...they took him away” Aomine looked back up at Kagami, “I know you probably think we're animals like the rest of the humans...that we want nothing more than sex...but it's not like that. We were born like you and have dreams like you too...but somewhere down the fucked up line...it ended up like this...and sadly some of us just go along with it because they don't even know what freedom is.” Aomine moved away from Kagami and took the beads sitting back down on the couch, “but I have a feeling you're different from other humans...you're not like the rest of them…” Aomine said laying down, sighing sadly closing his eyes. “Thank you Kagami.”

Kagami was speechless, he knew what Daiki was saying, but not fully. He knew people didn't treat Nekos as equal to humans, but he always thought they had it better, like that's what they always wanted. To be held and showed affection to. To be in a home and be owned like a good pet. He didn't really understand what the neko was saying but he knew he was scared. Kagami moved over to the couch and sat next to Aomine's head lifting it up and scotching close enough to lay Daiki’s head down on his lap, petting his hair. Aomine purred and leaned more into the touch.

Kagami smiled slightly down at him, “don't worry about the shop or anything like that...just relax..” Kagami said with a calm soothing voice, watching as Aomine turned over snuggling his nose into Kagami's side. Aomine dozed off, and left Kagami to his thoughts, thoughts he didn't want to really think about. His past, what he's seen and done, why he doesn't want to fulfill Daiki's uncontrollable sexual desires, it made his heart ache, his head hurt...he didn't want to think about it anymore. He hugged Aomine's head closer and closed his eyes falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Aomine doesn't even really know what the mystery cube does XP AND Kagami you Baka


	4. Just an Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just warning on violence, please read the end notes and everyone thank you for the kudos and nice comments!!:)

Aomine woke up to the smell of sexual aroma, he loved the smell, to him it smelled like baby lotion and cinnamon, it aroused him beyond belief. He opened his eyes and lifted his head only to be met by Kagami's morning wood. He smirked and glanced up at the red heads face, his expression hot. Aomine watched as Kagami kept biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows, he shook a little and gasped slightly, opening his mouth in silent moans, breathlessly saying Aomine's name. 

Aomine blushed hard and sat up wide eyed, was Kagami having a wet dream about him? If so Aomine wasn't gonna miss the opportunity. He bent over and started licking at Kagami's tip through his pants, the fabric irritated Aomine, he wanted more access. Kagami made a low growl sound and started breathing a little quicker as Aomine pressed his tongue hard against the sensitive spot, starting to unzip his pants pulling them down slowly enough so the other male wouldn't wake. Aomine managed to pull them down enough to free the hardened member from the hard fabric now able to do way more efficient work. 

Aomine started licking more at the tip, stroking the red heads length with his hand through his boxers. He could taste the saltiness of his precum at his tongue feeling the wet juices run down Kagami's dick wetting his hand, he wanted more. He wanted to see it, the beautiful tool underneath the underwear he so desperately wanted to remove. Aomine kept licking, wishing he could take Kagami whole and make him moan and praise him, breathlessly saying sweet encouraging words to him, but he didn't want to upset Kagami if he did, even though Kagami looked like he was enjoying every second of the Nekos motions. 

Kagami gasped when Aomine stroked him faster, thumbing at the outline of his tip pressing his tongue harder against the wet spot. “A-Aomine” Kagami moaned his breaths becoming more quicker and raspy, he was close. Aomine stopped licking and pumped him faster. Kagami thrust up into his hand and came, the hot, thick liquid drenching his boxers. Aomine smirked and pulled his hand away moving up to give Kagami a kiss on the cheek but halted when he saw tears running down his face.

“I'm sorry Tatsuya…” Kagami whispered. Aomine was dumbstruck, who the fuck was Tatsuya? And why was Kagami upset? Aomine didn't know what to do, he wanted to hug the shit out of Kagami though. His chest hurt looking at the human cry like this, unconsciously getting hard then probably feeling like shit for getting hard, for whatever reason. Aomine wiped his tears and stood, picking the redhead up carrying him bridal style into his bedroom, laying him on the bed, removing his pants and boxers. Aomine couldn't help but stare at the other male's dick before getting up to get some tissues, coming back over cleaning him up. Aomine didn't bother putting any pants or shorts on Kagami, he just pulled the covers over him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Kagami, he was really attracted to him, but what scared him was that it wasn't all sexual attraction. Everytime he'd see the man look stressed or worried he always felt guilty and useless, he wanted to help him or at least comfort him. Hold him and tell him everything would be okay, but he wasn't sure if Kagami would take it as him just trying to get in his pants or not, so he didn't attempt. 

Aomine decided that Kagami probably needed his space and started digging in his drawers for some long basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He rummaged for a hat in his closet and some sneakers, thankfully they wore the same size in almost everything. The neko tucked his ears under the hat and made sure his tail was tucked out of sight, he grabbed one of Kagami's basketballs and headed out the door.

Ever since Aomine was little he was fascinated with the sport basketball, one of his former owners played on a basketball team, Aomine remembered when he would take him to the court and show him how to play. The neko smiled slightly thinking back on the memory walking to the basketball court that wasn't far from the apartment making sure he looked as humanly as possible, silently hoping no one else was at the court. Unfortunately there was.

Aomine mumbled a quiet “shit” when he saw two other guys hooping, one looked as tall as him with braids in his hair. The other was shorter with black hair that went down to his shoulders. Aomine sighed but stepped out onto the court walking over to the opposite side of the two other males dribbling the ball before making a three running quickly like a blur to catch the ball before it hit the ground. Of course this caught the other male's attention. “Oi! How the fuck did you do that!?” The one with the braids asked holding his ball under his arm looking at Aomine with a sort of unbelievable yet disgusted scowl.

Aomine shrugged “just quick” he replied spinning the ball on his finger perfectly without much effort. “Yeah well we were playing a one-on-one full court so you can leave” the shorter male said glaring, but the neko just smirked and chuckled,“really? Looked like you guys were playing tag” Aomine said turning around shooting another three but not running off to get the ball, he just turned back to look at the other guys, the one with the braids was pissed.

“Oh really? You want to try saying that to my face ya cocky bastard!” The man stepped closer glaring daggers at Daiki who just grinned amusingly. “No Haizaki, there's no need to get physical” the other man said. Aomine chuckled, “how about we make a deal? Let's play a two on one and if I lose I'll leave but if I win you two leave” Aomine explained. The one named Haizaki laughed and bounced his ball, “fine pretty stupid deal if ya ask me, your ass is grass boy!” 

The game begun, at first Aomine seemed like he was losing but after two points the duet scored Aomine destroyed them leaving them in his dust. The score was eleven to two, the humans were panting and sweating buckets, they looked shocked and dumbfounded not fully processing how they lost a two-on-one. Aomine wiped the sweat off his face and grinned, “good game, better luck next time” he said holding his hands up to get his ball back that Haizaki was holding. He glared and threw the ball high a little above Aomine's head, as he went to catch it his hand hit the tip of his hat knocking it off, his ears instantly popping up.

“No fucking way!! Your a fucking a neko!?” Aomine felt his heart stop, he was scared but he sure as hell wasn't gonna show it. “Yeah? So what?” He replied a mean scowl plastered on his face. “He cheated, you know they have powers that can fuck with humans” the shorter male said, “he was probably wanting us to leave so he can meet up with one of his fuck boys.”

Aomine was furious, “you're an actual fucking idiot if you believe that shi-” Haizaki threw a punch at Aomine hitting him in the jaw making the neko stumble back, his cheek red and pained. “You fucking dirty animal learn your place! You don't have a right to even talk to us...fucking disgusting creatures all your good for is sex and STD testing” Haizaki said with a look of hatred in his eyes. “ He probably gave us AIDS or Herpes, he was sweating on this ball and we touched it” the shorter male said looking disgusted. Haizaki looked even more pissed and kicked Aomine down, but Aomine got back up quickly punching him in the face. He sorta wished he hadn't.

They starting jumping him, kicking him, punching him, spitting on him. Aomine fought back of course but it didn't do much. He ended up being pinned to the fence by his throat, “I bet he likes being choked Hanamiya give him some more pleasure” Haizaki told the one known as Hanamiya who nodded and punched Aomine in the crotch. Aomine yelled out in pain kicking Hanamiya in the stomach, “you little fucker!” Another punch, “you probably like this shit” another one, “come on moan for us” another one, “purr kitty purr!” Another one, “you fucking animal.”

It was dark. Everything felt cold, there was ringing, it was wet. Aomine slowly opened his eyes, he was confused until the immediate flood of pain came over him and forced him up. He looked around, he was still at the basketball court, it was raining now and the wind picked up, he was soaked and he was pretty sure some of it was also blood. He saw the basketball he had which was completely flat, the hat he borrowed was outside the court in the mud, his tail was pulled out of his shorts and was forced through one of the tiny fence holes.

Aomine wanted to die at this moment, the little dignity he had was gone, his self worth was abused and broken beyond repair. The insults echoed out through his head like an annoying song. There was no escape from this life, this is what it was, and has always been, there is no mercy, he was just an animal with no voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that STDs and bullying/abuse is not something to laugh at and that there was no intentions of joking in this chapter. I promise it'll be better in the next chapter X(


	5. Flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but cuteX3

“Aomine!! Aomine!!” He heard his name but he was too hurt to even move, to broken to even care at this point. Arms, he was being held, something covering him. “Aomine! What are you doin-...oh fuck what happened? Aomine! Wake up!” He was being shook, he felt the pressure of the fence on his tail go away, he felt a little warmer. “Cmon Aomine...I know you're alive..”

Aomine opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred but there was no mistaking that the one holding him was Kagami. “Aomine...oh god.. What the fuck happened?” Kagami seemed to hug the neko tighter, his dark red hair sticking to his head, his shirt wet and his expression, pure worry almost panicked. Aomine couldn't help but smile slightly, why did Kagami look like that? Like he cared. What is he doing? Questions swirled in Daiki's head, he didn't understand. “Oh fuck you're delusional alright...I'm gonna lift you up” Kagami reassured before lifting the neko up from the ground managing to get him on his back holding him as he walked back to his apartment.

Aomine woke up, taking in his surroundings. He was in Kagami's room laying on his bed, “morning kitty” Kagami said from beside him. Aomine blushed slightly, “hey babe” he smirked trying to sit up, “no lay back, your healing I gave you a bath and patched you up so just chill.” Kagami pushed him back down gently smiling softly, “and I see you're still flirting” “I try” Aomine shrugged smiling a little more. Kagami sighed and placed a hand on Aomine's head gently, “you have a fever...what happened?” Kagami asked the look of worry plastered back on his face. Aomine averted his gaze down to his lap shaking his head, “it's nothin-” “don't fucking lie, I really don't think a bruised body and a fever is nothing...you looked dead out there Aomine...who did this shit?” Aomine could hear the anger in Kagami's voice. 

Aomine looked up but not directly at him, “just some sons of bitches who got mad because I won a two-on one, no biggies” the neko said combing his hand through his hair. “Just one of the many “perks” of being a good ass player” he chuckled slightly glancing at Kagami who just looked pissed. “You know as stupid as I may look I'm not” he replied scowling half-heartedly, Aomine sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “I was jumped when….when they found out I was a neko...they kicked my ass and..said I had AIDS and shit..fucking assholes were just mad they were trash at basketball tch..”Aomine smiled slightly and stuck his thumb up, “I'm good bakagami.”

Kagami's face softened and he crawled under the covers with the blunette pulling him close to him. “I didn't know you played basketball Aho” Kagami said wrapping his arms around Daiki resting his chin on his head. Aomine blushed and nearly almost choked in surprise. Kagami wasn't hard or touching him like he wanted to do anything, he just...held him. He purred in response and snuggled closer to the red head, “yeah I'm pretty good” “mm yeah?”

“Pretty much I could kick your ass on the court”

Kagami chuckled, “yeah sure you could I played a lot in the states and in high school-”

“You lived in the states?” Aomine said turning to look Kagami in the face. Kagami blushed and nodded, “yeah….when I was younger” he suddenly looked a little pained. Aomine wanted to know more, “who's Tatsuya?” Kagami frowned, “how do you know that name?” “You were saying it in your sleep…”

Kagami just shrugged, “just an old friend...I guess it's not important.” Aomine knew he was lying but he didn't push the subject, “okay well...what did you do today?” Kagami bit his lip, “uh...I went job searching..and grocery shopping” the neko raised an eyebrow, “sounds so normal you look like the type of guy who jumps off buildings for fun” Kagami chuckled and snaked his fingers in Aomine's hair scratching behind his ears gaining a loud purr from the blunette who blushed and coughed out of embarrassment.

Kagami chuckled some more, “you're actually cute sometimes” Aomine smirked, “really? Do I look cute ridding you too?” Kagami's face went red, “w-what?” “You heard me babe, don't tell me you don't think about or...dream about it sometimes.”

Kagami rolled his eyes but still looked pretty flustered, “as if Aho, you wish I did-” 

“I know you did” the neko smirked

“You...watched me jack off this morning didn't you?”

“Oh no baby I was your right hand man, you were in sweet bliss as I helped you with your big probl-” Aomine was hit with a pillow.

“You Aho!! You sucked my dick when I was asleep!?” Kagami hit Aomine gently with the pillow.

“Ah! No! I just got a taste and a feel-” Aomine laughed covering his face from the pillow blows.

“Oh my fuck!” Kagami yelled covering his face with the pillow, “I hmt hm” he mumbled, “what'd ya say baby?” Kagami uncovered his face, “I hate you!” He flopped back on the bed and turned his back towards Aomine and huffed as if he were a pouting child. “I'm sorry Kagami...I didn't...I-” “shh..it's okay, you're hot and I'm gay I can't necessarily help it...I just...never mind..goodnight Aomine.” Aomine frowned, he knew now that Kagami only liked him because he was sexy...typical. Nothing changes. The neko turned over on his side closing his eyes drifting off into another sleep, only to be awoken by a beaming light and judgmental voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'll update with a more hardy chapter soon! Just wanted to but that rainbow out there after the storm!! I'll update soon!!


	6. You Care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait XP School has been killing me but ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Kagami woke up, opening his eyes to the brightness seeping through his bedroom window. He yawned shifting a little preparing himself to get up, but he couldn’t realizing he was pinned to the bed. Aomine snored lightly relaxing against Kagami’s chest, purring slightly at his warmth, “Aomine…uh I need to get up” Kagami said rubbing the neko’s back.

Aomine only purred a little louder and relaxed more making Kagami shift to where he could see his face. “Hey ge-“ aomine mumbled something sleepily and kissed Kagami’s neck, “oi…aomine get-ah-up” the neko wouldn’t budge and continued to suck on the redheads neck, nipping and sucking the area in an erotic way. Kagami blushed deeply and combed his fingers through the nekos’s blue hair, gripping it lightly now having a slight crave for Aomine’s neck sucking. It felt good, no doubt, and kagami found himself wanting to lay there all day and let Aomine explore more, bite more, suck more. But, kagami also felt the wave of guilt and grief that followed those thoughts and shook Aomine a little more, “come on aho”.

Aomine stopped and opened one of his ocean blue eyes moving is mouth away from the humans neck. “Mornin babe” he smiled, “you know you look even more hot in the mornings” the neko smirked and sat up looking down at the slightly flushed Kagami who just rolled his eyes. “Good morning to you too…get off me” Kagami said bluntly sitting up pushing Aomine off him gently making sure to lay him back down. “You better not go anywhere today, your wounds are still fresh and you still have a fever” Aomine rolled his eyes, “I’m fine mom…I can take care of myself-“ “well your living in my place so you gotta listen to what I say”

“Says who?” Aomine protested sitting up a little

“Uh me the owner of this apartment verses you the free-loader” Kagami chuckled rubbing Aomine’s head swinging his legs off the bed, “besides its really stupid if you think you’d be able to go back out there…what if those guys are out there again?” Kagami asked looking back at Aomine worried. “And why do you care? Im just a free-loader I’d think you’d be happy if got beaten to death-“  
“Shut the fuck up, you know damn well that’s not true-“ Aomine scoffed. “Then why do you pretend you care? If you don’t want sex then what do you want?”

Kagami stood up and started gathering his clothes for the day not responding to Aomine’s question, not out of spite but because he honestly didn’t know. Its not that he felt sorry for the neko, he knew he was well with taking care of himself, but apart of him just seemed like it needed him there, like without Daiki there Kagami would be missing something. “Can’t even answer my question…you don’t even look me straight in the eyes…am I that disgusting? You know if you don’t want me here just kick me out…take me back to that fucking shop, sell me off to old ass perverted fucks or sell me on the internet to porn, if you hate me so damn mu-mhh!” Kagami pressed his lips against Aomine’s shutting him up and laying him back into the bed. The redhead continued to kiss the blunette small whimpers and sighs escaping his lips as Kagami pressed harder against the tender brim. “Kagami…ha…just…lemme be useful” Aomine breathed out gripping Kagami’s hair. Kagami looked down at Daiki, he was giving in again, he had to stop. 

“I need to go out…” Kagami said pulling away but Aomine held onto his arm, “please…” the neko begged looking up at him lustfully, but Kagami pulled his arm away, “if you want to be useful clean up that’s what normal people do to be useful” he said pulling off his shirt replacing it with a clean one. “Clean? I don’t even really know how to clean” Aomine said sighing, laying back down on the bed, “plus i’m sick...cough, cough” Kagami just rolled his eyes and continued to put on his pants and shoes, “okay well then don’t go anywhere or answer the door or break anything…just chill, masturbate, whatever you do.” Aomine sighed in aggravation realizing that their previous conversation was halted, he seriously meant what he said. If Kagami didn’t want sex with him then…what did he want? The neko believed he wasn’t good for anything else, yet here Kagami was not giving him what he expects, he was so confused.

Kagami went into the bathroom and after ten minutes he came back out looking a lot fresher and awake, Aomine, however, had a scowl plastered on his face looking irritated and confused. “Hey shhh I’ll make it up to you later, get some food and watch TV just relax…all I want is for you to be okay alright?” Kagami assured rubbing Daiki’s head soothingly and scratching behind his ear where he liked earning a purr from the neko. Aomine’s darker skin couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his embarrassed face making Kagami chuckle and kiss him on the head gently, “I’ll be back Daiki…” the redhead whispered walking towards the bedroom door looking back at Aomine flashing the most charming, lovable smile Daiki has ever seen, he was speechless with some kind of shock and confusion. “Bye” Kagami said grabbing his keys from the counter and heading out his apartment.

Kagami sighed standing outside of his door pressing his head against the door, “what the hell am I doing…” he mumbled to himself standing completely up, rubbing his head making his way down the stairs and down the street towards the Neko shop. His first day went better than expected, all he did was stand or sit at the counter waiting for any costumers. Some people came, most of them, as kagami guessed, where curious teenagers just wanting to learn more about Nekos, Harasawa answering most of their questions, giving Kagami opportunities to learn more.

As he walked up to the shop he saw a moving truck outside of the shop, Harasawa was out there with one of the guys who looked like they were from a mailing business handing the older man a clipboard with paperwork on it. Harasawa looked up from the paperwork and smiled at Kagami, “hey Kagami there are some new shipments can you stock them for me?” the older man asked averting his gaze back to the paperwork. “Yeah sure” Kagami replied smiling slightly going into the shop going behind the counter picking up one of the stacked boxes in the corner, grabbing a box cutter from in the counter cubbies and opening up the box. The box mostly contained some weirder looking dildos and sex toys than what was already on the shelves. Kagami started to place the toys on the shelves wondering to himself how many people actually own Nekos, until his thoughts where disturbed by the moving trucks engine starting, he watched as the truck moved slowly down the street out of his line of vision, he figured it was just leaving.

Kagami continued emptying the boxes and stocking the items, but, he began to feel uneasy, like something wasn’t exactly right, probably due to the slamming and loud noises that were being made behind the metal door. Kagami stopped moving after he heard a loud yell of pain, he ran up to the door but halted before he touched the handle realizing it was locked. He looked around for any other possible exit, but the only other one was the entrance doors. 

Kagami walked outside quickly looking around for Harasawa, he looked around the left side of the shop and then the right. There were wide tier tracks leading back behind the shop from the right side, bingo. Kagami made his way behind the shop, he saw the back of the truck open, it was filled with large cages, almost like a huge mobile kennel with a long chain connecting too all the cages locks, weird. The redhead went to the door peaking inside, “come on you little fuck eat the damn cube!” Harasawa yelled in aggravation struggling with the mail guy besides him holding the collar of a male Neko.

Kagami watched as Harasawa tried to put the cube in the Neko’s mouth, its grey eyes wide with anger as it whipped its head around trying to escape the mail mans and Harasawa’s grip hissing and yelling out, “fuck off!!” he yelled putting up a fight. Kagami watched his eyes wide as he saw the Neko wiggle out of the collar and run full speed towards him. The neko leaped at him tackling him down, its eyes wide with terror now, kagami couldn’t move, “help me..” he whispered. “Kagami grab him!! Before he changes!” Harasawa yelled out running towards them, the neko gasped and changed into a beautiful black cat leaping off Kagami but didn’t get far when a second mail man came from behind the truck catching him in a net. 

The cat hissed and wiggled around frantically still trying to escape, but there was no chance of that. Kagami sat up, “w-what is goin-“ Harasawa lifted his foot and Kagami blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O3O What do ya think? Thx for reading!!


	7. Who Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMMM BAAACK!! Omg it's been a crazy year and I'm totally ready to finish this fic! I've been getting you guys comments to continue and it really made me happy that people like this fic so imma continue! This chapter is kinda bad I think lol so stick with me it'll get better! Enjoy! Warning of sexual content thoooouugh :3

Aomine laid in the bed bored out of his mind. He took a nap, ate, watched tv and napped again, but no matter what he did, he was still bored. He sighed thinking about Kagami, what he was doing and where was he doing it? Was he with someone else? He said he was gay so did he have a boyfriend? Aomine frowned at the thought and groaned wishing he could just approach Kagami like a normal person.  
But, he wasn't a “normal person” he wasn't a person at all, was he a person to Kagami? Aomine sat up yawning and wanting to distract himself from unimportant thoughts. He crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom starting the shower, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror staring at the bruise on his cheek and the bump on his head, if he knew he looked this bad then he wouldn't have let Kagami see him. He sighed and started to strip tracing his fingers along the bruises on his chest and stomach, he frowned as the mental images came back. 

The kicking, the hitting, the insults and disgusted looks, it all came back making Aomine wince and look away from the mirror. He got into the shower and stayed under the warm water, letting the steam relax his muscles and ease his mind. “Daiki~” he heard Kagami whisper from behind him, Aomine turned his head and looked over his shoulder. No one. He sighed, his imagination, “I know you want me Daiki~ I'll give it to you right now...spread for me” Aomine closed his eyes letting his imagination run as he felt Kagami’s hands run up his body.  
His hands ran up his sides, caressing every curve, Aomine leaned onto the wall with his arms up on the shower wall so Kagami had better access to his body. “No...I need your hands” he says as he took the Neko’s hands and brought them to his perk nipples, his own guiding them, “good kitty~ you're so good for me” Aomine rubbed and pulled on his perfectly hard nipples, he whined and mewled wanting more.

“Kag-Kagami~ please...ahh~” he whined and bit his lip pushing his ass out to get Kagami’s attention. “Huh? You're so horny aren't you? You never get play time...I'm sorry Tatsuya…” Daiki's eyes widened and he stopped, that name again, who was it? Daiki quickly finished showering and got out drying himself off and getting dressed in another one of Kagami’s shirts without pants or underwear. He started to do some snooping around, he didn't know how to come out and talk to Kagami so the other option was be noesy, right? He started out with under the bed, getting on his hands and knees just to look if there was anything to look through, nothing. He clicked his tongue and sat up on his knees looking around, the closet.

Daiki crawled over to the closet opening it up and looking through the endless collection of sneakers and sneaker boxes, there was nothing on the floor but above Daiki’s head was a box. A plain, brown, cardboard box. Daiki smiled a bit at his discovery and stood up to reach for it, as he did he heard the front door unlock and the sound of someone coming in, “Aomine? Uh...I'm home” Kagami called out. Daiki stopped reaching for the box and sighed, he'd have to look through it another time. He left Kagami’s room and went into the living room where Kagami sat holding an ice pack to his face, “whoa look who got their ass beat too, heh what happened?” Daiki asked smirking. 

Kagami rolled his eyes and turned to look at the neko, he blushed at his lack of clothing and turned back to face the TV, “ha you wish Aho, no I was at work and...uh..” he couldn't tell Aomine he worked at the Neko shop, it would probably hurt his feelings, “I work at a grocery store and I slipped off the truck getting shipments..and my co-worker stepped on my face…” he lifted the ice pack away to reveal his nasty, red footprint on the right side of his face. Daiki snickered then tried to hold in his laugh, he gave up after a second and bursted out with laughter, “holy shit! Seriously!? Ha! With what luck you're such a fucking klutz aren't you?” Kagami snorted and glanced back at Aomine with his good eye, “fuck you it was slippery..” in all honesty Kagami wasn't really sure how he got hurt, Harasawa told him he fell back on the ground while helping with shipments and he accidentally stepped on him. He sent him home once he came to but Kagami couldn't remember anything.

“Did you do anything useful?” Kagami asked Aomine who came to sit next to him. “Well I took a shower, masturbated, ate, watched-” “yeah okay so that's a no” he chuckled and let his arm drop from his face leaning back into the couch looking up at the ceiling. Daiki looked at him with curiosity, so many questions he wanted to ask, “so you work at a grocery store?” He asked trying to strike up a conversation. Kagami glanced over at the neko and chuckled glancing back up at the ceiling, “yeah...it's pretty cool actually...you know...there's a lot more to bread than you think..” he joked smiling. Aomine chuckled and smiled softly, “yeah...so Kagami, I've been wonder-” “you need some underwear...I guess I'll pick you up some tomorrow” Kagami cut in trying to avoid Aomine’s possibly noesy questions.

Aomine sighed, “I won't wear them...I hate underwear” Kagami looked at him in confusion, “why?” “Why do you want me to wear them?” Aomine snapped back. Kagami scoffed, “because that's what normal people wear-” “well I'm not normal or a person, so I rest my case” Aomine snapped back again, he didn't know why but he was feeling frustrated and unwanted. Kagami gave Aomine a weird look of disbelief, “Aomine, you are normal in this reality and to me you are a person, a person who should wear something to cover their dick and ass” “does it bother you that much? I don't see the problem” Aomine laid back on the couch and crossed his arms.

Kagami frowned, why was Aomine getting so defensive? “There's not really a problem I mean you have a great ass- uh no- fuck wait-” Daiki’s eyes widen, then he smirked devilishly as he crawled towards Kagami, the sex crave getting to him again. “You can have my ass~ you know that right? I'm half naked just for you Kagami...seriously when are you going to stop fucking around and fuck me..” Daiki whispered into Kagami’s ear and licked up the rim of it, “I basically already sucked you off, let's just go all the way~” Kagami bit his lip, Aomine’s words were crystal clear and like the flow of electricity, they coursed to his dick which was already throbbing with need.

Aomine could smell the weak arousal that was starting to get stronger, “I'm really tight..” Aomine whispered further moving his hand towards Kagami's growing erection, Kagami glanced over at Aomine, his eyes filled with lust and need, “i'll do whatever you want...I'm yours...Ka-ga-mi~” Aomine said seductively and slow so Kagami could make out every syllable of his lewd words. The redhead wanted to fight it but it was so hard, “fuck Aomine...don't...I can't-” “why not? It won't hurt” he purred feeling himself getting aroused from Kagami's scent, he started to feel his silk leaking down his leg, he wanted Kagami so bad. “Kagami, I'm already fucking wet...just..” he was getting frustrated, but to his surprise, Kagami pulled Aomine close and roughly and started to kiss him hotly, giving him no time to react as he pushed him down on the couch and pinned him down.

Daiki moaned into the kiss, Kagami's arousal was filling the air making Aomine a mess under him. Kagami pulled away from his lips panting a bit, a string of saliva connecting their lips as the pulled away briefly to catch each other's eyes. Daiki looked up at the human lewdly, “fuck me~” he whined, Kagami nodded and went to unbuckle his pants, wanting to desperately free his throbbing cock.

‘TAIGA!’

Kagami's eyes widened and he froze looking around, someone screamed his name, he knew exactly who, but was it really him? 

‘TAIGA PLEASE!’ 

Kagami got up completely pulling away from Aomine’s warmth, he looked horrible and distant, “I'm...actually really tired and...yeah...I'm going to bed Aomine..” he started to walk off to his bedroom but Aomine grabbed his wrist, “Kagami...what's wrong?” He asked looking up at the readhead really worried. Kagami smiled softly and looked at Daiki, pain still evident on his face. “Nothing...I just know I don't have the stamina for this...sorry to get you worked up but I really-” “liar...it's him again right? That Tatsuya person, is he your boyfriend or something? You could just tell me” Kagami looked at Aomine with anger, “it's really none of your damn business! I'm really not up for it right now, whether you like it or not!” Kagami yelled and pulled his wrist away, went into his room and slammed the door leaving Daiki in a confused, hurt, mess.

 

A phone rang out in the Neko shop, Harasawa quickly crossed the room to answer it, “Neko Shop this is Harasawa how can I help you?” He asked professionally waiting for a response. “Harasawa….oh long time no talk, is my special pet on his way yet?” A raspy, deep voice answered, Harasawa’s eyes widened with slight fear, “uh...y-yes sir he is I-it takes a while to-” “I hope so...he is very rare and he is worth a lot, there is no other like him, he better be here in the next week...or you know what happens” the phone line went dead and Harasawa sighed heavily. He had to find the blue cat, he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!! I'll update soon, promise!


End file.
